


The Facets of Love

by igonecrazy



Series: The Trials of Love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hospitals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but like only for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Magnus and Jace recover from their injuries and their families slowly integrate.(Anything I say right now would be a spoiler, so just trust me.)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Magnus Bane & jace herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Trials of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878352
Comments: 35
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuru18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuru18/gifts).



> I highly recommend reading the first part before moving forward.

Alec tried to be gentle, _he really did,_ but he had wasted too much time thinking the guy he wanted was dating his brother that the angst just came pouring out of his lips as they pressed against Magnus’ slightly chapped ones. Biting, licking, dragging his teeth along those lips, as he had done in his dreams. One of his hands slipped under Magnus’ head, holding him closer- _like there was any space_ –to Alec. He felt Magnus's free hand slip into his hair and tug. The wet sound of their lips detaching only made Alec want more.

“ _Alec_ ,” Magnus breathed.

If it weren’t for Magnus’ hand in his hair, pulling at his hair, not too gently, he would have dived back in. Alec hovered over him instead, watching him calm his breath. Magnus opened his eyes, gently dragging his gaze up to meet Alec’s. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, just staring at each other.

Sure, Alec would have liked for their first kiss to not be while Magnus was stuck in a hospital bed, but things don’t always turn out how we’d like them to, and at least he could finally kiss the man he had been pining after, without feeling any guilt.

You know what they say, _all’s well that ends well._

Except they don’t tell you things rarely end in real life, you don’t just kiss the guy of your dreams and ride off into the sunset. Real-life has very real consequences that take the form of overprotective suave dads, who walk in on you kissing their very precious _babies_ and then not kill you only because their child would be upset.

“ _ALEXANDER_ _GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!”_

Alec was forcibly shaken out of his fairytale at the thundering sound of one Asmodeus Bane.

In their shock at the sudden intrusion, Alec ended up knocking his forehead into Magnus’, who instantly released Alec’s hair to rub his own forehead. “Ow.”

Alec halted backing away from Magnus, hovering over him again, he asked, “are you okay?”

Magnus nodded at Alec. Asmodeus came to stand on the other side of the bed, and put his hand on the head of his child, brushing his forehead with his thumb, as his fingers got lost in the hair.

“What were you doing?” Asmodeus' voice was in strike contrast with his hand gently caressing Magnus’ hair, and it took Alec a second to realize that the question had been directed at him.

“Um…I- uh…,” Alec was really lost for word. He cursed his luck, but he cursed himself more. He knew Asmodeus was close and would be back any minute but he still couldn’t put a lid on his horniness.

_But Magnus had looked so soft, and he finally could have the guy he had been pining for!_

“He was kissing me, Papa,” Magnus replied, “before you very rudely interrupted us.” Magnus directed a mild glare at his father, who scowled back.

“And I would expect better from my son than to kiss the man who broke his heart not a fortnight ago.”

“I’m in a hospital bed, I’m too tired for your expectations, papa,” Magnus answered.

Asmodeus frowned at his son’s words. “You’re too forgiving, anakku tersayang.”

“Saya tidak,” Magnus grumbled, his free hand fiddling with the covers, and Asmodeus, on noticing the action, took Magnus’ hand in his.

Alec’s heart broke a little at how small he looked, here on a hospital bed with no make-up on his face, clutching his father’s hand and his lips too close to pouting. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Asmodeus looked at him, although the man’s lips curled up in a faint smirk, he let out an exasperated sigh. Shaking his head lightly at Alec, he went back to caressing Magnus’ hair.

Magnus was looking intently at Alec. There was worry in those eyes that hadn’t been there a minute ago. A worry directed at Alec. He stared back at Magnus trying to figure out why he suddenly looked uncertain. “You- you’re sorry?” Magnus mumbled.

Alec’s eyes widened at the question. He took the palm of Magnus’ hurt arm- since Asmodeus was holding the other –in his, not moving it, just gripping tightly and cupped his cheek, not caring what Asmodeus would say, and stared into his eyes. “No!” he said a little too forcefully. “I’m not sorry for kissing you, Magnus. _Never._ I’m just- I’m sorry I didn’t take you out on a proper date before kissing you. I’m sorry our first kiss had to be with you stuck in a hospital bed.”

Magnus’ cheeks darkened and he turned his gaze down. Alec stroked his cheek with his thumb a couple of times before pulling his hand away.

Asmodeus was looking at him, and for the first time, in a couple of days, it wasn’t exactly a glare. He raised his eyebrow as if expecting Alec to say something. “If that was all,” the man said, coldly, “Magnus needs rest.”

Alec felt a little disappointed at being dismissed. “Um…yeah…that…was all.”

“That’s so not all!” Magnus objected, making the two men look down at where he was lying. Magnus met Asmodeus’ eyes, “Papa!” the man hummed, “leave us alone for a minute will you?”

Asmodeus frowned, “what? Why?”

Alec looked on, puzzled.

Magnus tried again. “Leave!” it came out a mix between an order and a request.

Alec felt uncomfortable with the silent exchange that the father-son duo was having with their gazes locked. “I think I should go,” he made a show of looking at his watch, “Jace would be up by now.”

Magnus brightened up, and Alec thought that was at the mention of his brother, which, truthfully, it was, but for a different reason than what he imagined. “Jace! Have you visited him yet? Go see Jace.”

“I did,” Asmodeus replied. Alec had returned from his home, after washing up, to find Asmodeus having a whispered conversation with his mother as they sat with their chairs pulled close. “He was sleeping at the time.”

“It’s time for his dose, the nurse would be there to check on him,” he offered, not really sure what Magnus was trying to do.

“ _Go!”_ Magnus metaphorically shoved his father out of the room, and Asmodeus complied.

Asmodeus turned as he pulled the door open. “Don’t get too carried away,” Magnus responded with an eye roll, “You’re still in rough shape!”

As the door shut after Asmodeus, Alec turned his gaze back to Magnus, who was smirking at him with a predatory glint in his eyes. Alec inadvertently blushed.

“Come here, you smooth-talking asshole!”

Alec took Magnus raised palm and feeling a tug, he went in easily, mimicking their position from before. Magnus brought his uninjured palm to hold Alec’s cheek. Alec stared at the guy and felt a rush of emotions that he couldn’t yet comprehend. He kissed Magnus’ cheek and slowly moved up to his lips. Magnus smiled when he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and maybe Alec was smiling a little too wide too as he kissed those lips again.

* * *

“Alright now, young man, off to sleep.”

Jace groaned at the elderly nurse, “I was doing just that before you woke me up, lady.” She was nice and all, but she did disturb his sleep and it’s not his fault he is feeling cranky stuck in this hospital bed. Jace rolled his eyes at the glare he got from the nurse. “I’ll sleep now, Matilda. Thank you, for bringing me my meds.”

“That’s like a good boy,” Matilda said, smiling. He hates that he couldn’t even shove her hand away when she pinched his cheeks.

Jace rubbed his throbbing cheek on his shoulder, _curse his hands for being in support_. “I’m not a boy, lady.”

They both turned to look at the door when they heard a chuckle. There, looking much younger than he really was- seriously though, at what age did he have Magnus? –Asmodeus.

“Papa!” Jace yelled before he could contain his excitement. Jace metaphorically slapped himself, since he couldn’t literally do it, trying to get a handle on his smile, he said, “I mean…Mr. Bane.”

Asmodeus nodded at Matilda, as she left the room, and took a seat on the chair next to his bed. “Why? What’s wrong with Papa?” He really couldn’t hold in his smile this time, and Asmodeus returned his smile with a muted, appropriate for his stature, one. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good,” Jace replied, instantly.

‘ _Really?’_ He heard the unasked question loud and clear in the quirk of Asmodeus’ eyebrow.

“It hurts a little,” Jace grumbled, he averted the man’s eyes again, before continuing, “but I am sure I’m doing better than Magnus.”

Asmodeus frowned, “That is true.” The man leaned forward in his chair, making Jace look at him again, he said, “I would rather that neither of you was hurt a scratch.”

Jace couldn’t look the man in the eyes any longer. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He had promised the man he would keep his son safe. _Boy, he had done a marvelous job of that!_ He was too busy wallowing in self-pity to notice the man had come closer to his bed.

Asmodeus lifted Jace's face, with two fingers under his chin, to meet his eyes. He felt the man’s gaze pierce into his soul, searching for something, as he asked, “You got my son kidnapped?”

Although Asmodeus’ tone was non-threatening, Jace was shocked at being asked such an appalling question. “ _NO!”_

Asmodeus shrugged and straightened, but instead of going back to the chair, he sat down on the bed, facing Jace. This was definitely the most relaxed he had ever seen the man. Even at the dinner at Magnus’ place, the man had retained some kind of poise. “Then I don’t see what you’re sorry for,” Asmodeus smiled, but he looked apologetic as he continued, “Though I’m sorry for getting you caught up in this mess. If I hadn’t-“

“Please don’t continue that thought,” Jace interrupted, “I don’t want to imagine what she would have done to Magnus if I wasn’t there to distract her.”

“You want to elaborate on that,” Asmodeus frowned.

“Not really,” Jace would shrug, but his shoulders would hurt if he even attempted that, “I already gave a statement to some detective that showed up earlier today.” It had been excruciating and intrusive, not something he can handle twice, not so soon after the incident.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry I asked.”

“Can we go back to when you wouldn’t apologize to me so much? I liked it when we were at that stage, this isn’t all that comfortable,” Jace rambled, making the man laugh. He smirked at that accomplishment.

_Young Jace would fucking awe at him, right now!_

“I wouldn’t apologize, if that’s not what you want,” Asmodeus said, “but I do hope you know how much I appreciate you doing everything you can to save my boy.”

Jace barely repressed the urge to shrug, “Um…it’s- I didn’t- I did the bare minimum.”

“Mmmm…offering yourself up for an experimental technology isn’t something I would call ‘ _bare minimum’.”_

_Shit!_

Jace felt his stomach sink, “I don’t..know…what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t,” Asmodeus scoffed and rolled his eyes as he continued, “and your brother definitely isn’t waiting to chew you out once you’re out of the hospital.”

“No!” Jace whispered. “Don’t tell me Alec knows?” Sympathy dripped off of Asmodeus’ face as he nodded in reply. Well, he is going to need all the pity in the world to save him from his brother. “Where is he though?”

He turned to pick up his phone before he remembered his predicament. _Dammit!_ This is gonna take a while to get used to for the next few weeks.

“He is upstairs, kissing my boy,” Asmodeus grumbled, which _wow,_ Jace could never have imagined the man doing.

“What!” Jace exclaimed when his brain caught up with the words. Instead of a reply, the man’s posture slumped even more. “That…was fast,” he said, smirking as he recovered from the surprise. Asmodeus only sighed. “Are you not happy?” he asked. “They’ve been pining for each other for so long.”

“The boy has potential,” Asmodeus shrugged, “do I approve of him?” The man’s frown slowly morphed into a smirk, “we’ll see.”

Jace’s jaw dropped open when Asmodeus winked at him. “That’s- You can’t- You,” he pressed his lips together to stop himself from grinning and settled with nodding at the man.

Jace yawned widely. “You should rest,” Asmodeus said, getting up from his bed, he fixed his suit jacket. “I’ll go talk to your doctors. I don’t think I can take the hospital anymore, we need to get you two home soon.”

“You’d do that for me?” Jace asked, feeling more surprised than anything else had made him feel tonight.

Asmodeus smiled at him and put a hand on his head, he closed his eyes as the man leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jace looked up at the man in awe. Robert wasn’t an asshole father, but he or Alec hadn’t been shown such affection since they were probably ten years old.

“I promise I won’t say thank you again,” Asmodeus said as he retracted his hand, “sleep well, boy,” he called as he closed the door after him.

Jace mutely stared after the man’s retreating back, trying his best to fight the emotions overwhelming his systems.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus moaned groggily as he awakened. The slight throbbing in his left shoulder caught him up with the recent events in his life as his brain fired up. He tried to move the fingers of his left hand, the increasing burn in his shoulder made him shrug off his sleepiness. 

A sniffle on his right made him open his eyes. It took a few moments for them to focus as the harsh white light of the hospital blurred his vision. 

“Pretty,” said his visitor. 

_Damn!_ _He’d missed that voice!_

Jace was a stark contrast to the beautiful scenery of the morning sky behind him. _No, he isn’t calling_ _Jace_ _ugly_. His new best friend- 

_Magnus giggled_ _as he remembered the conditions in which they reached that conclusion_ _._ _They are a little dramatic, though he wouldn’t admit that unless they put a_ _…no he won’t admit it_ _to anyone else ever._

-was conventionally attractive, with the blond hair and the blue eyes, but Jace has definitely seen better days. Right now, he was a picture of gloom, with red puffy eyes and- _Magnus isn’t even_ _going to_ _acknowledge the snot_ -his hair in disarray, and the slight two days old stubble. He was the black cloud in the blue sky behind him, and as it was evident from his cheeks, it had been raining tears. 

“Don’t laugh,” Jace grumbled. 

Magnus reached out for him, wiping a tear as it made it’s way down. “It has been so peaceful without you,” he teased, “I hate it!” 

Jace rubbed his face against Magnus’ palm, trapping it between his cheek and shoulder. It took Magnus a second to realize that was his way of holding his hand, given the slings. 

“You don’t look too pretty, Pretty.” 

Magnus snatched his hand right back. “You don’t look so good either, Blondie, you don't see me complaining,” he bit back. 

“Hey! Gimme back the hand!” 

“No.” Magnus turned his head away. 

“Hey! Look at me-“ 

“No.” 

“And gimme back the hand!” 

“No.” 

Magnus heard the metal scraping on the floor and moments later he felt a weight on his tummy. He looked down to see a blond bushy head resting on his stomach. He melted when he heard a sniffle and ran his hand through the matted hair. 

“You need hair wash,” he commented. He heard, rather felt something mumbled against his stomach. “My tummy can’t talk back to you, Blondie.” 

Jace turned his head to look at Magnus, his eyes red again, “I said have you looked at your own hair, you really do look awful.” Magnus scowled and smacked Jace’s head, not too gently. “Ow. Truth hurts, Pretty, you gotta deal with it.” 

Magnus grabbed Jace’s ear and yanked, eliciting a litany of groans, “Tell me I’m pretty!”

"I thought you didn’t like me calling you that,” Jace replied moving away, but Magnus twisted his ear more, making him groan louder, “I didn’t say you’re not pretty. _Ow! Let Go!_ " 

Magnus patted Blondie’s cheek as he pulled his hand back, “There’s a good boy.” 

“I swear I’m going to beat you up so much once I’m out of these slings!” Jace threatened while rubbing his ear against his shoulder. 

Magnus giggled; he knew he would be doing a lot of ear-pulling while they recover. “Dream on, Blondie.” 

“You asshole,” Jace snarled, but it quickly morphed into a smirk. “I missed your smug face.” 

Magnus grinned, “I missed you too.” 

Jace stared on for a while, with his smirk in place- which was more of a smile -before he seemed to have come to a decision as he got up from the chair. 

“Leaving so soon?” Magnus asked, not willing to say bye to his friend. 

Jace shook his head, and leaned over Magnus, who for a second thought he was about to be smooched again- _No! No! No!_ _He just started dating Blondie's brother!_ -and was about to protest. To his surprise though, he felt a soft, as soft as can be with the stubble, press of lips on his cheek. Blondie looked utterly pleased with himself as he took the chair again. 

“Th- Thank you?” 

What do you even say to such a sweet display of affection from someone outside your father? Sure Cat loved to smother him in hugs and kisses but he’s basically Cat and Ragnor's practice child. Ragnor and Raphael rarely indulge in any kind of display of affection. In the decade they’ve known each other, Raphael has only hugged him twice, each time with tears in his eyes while saving Magnus from something or someone. 

“I’m just happy you're okay, Magnus…I- I was…back in that…I was so sure I was going to lose you-“ 

“You didn’t,” Magnus interrupted, not wanting to remember anything from that day. 

“I know, and I’m grateful…I just- I’m so sorry Magnus,” Jace stumbled over the words as tears started to shine in his eyes again. 

“Hey, You’ve nothing to be sorry for-“ 

“I should-“ 

“No! She was after me!” Magnus gestured at himself, “I’m sorry I got you caught up in this mess.” 

Magnus reached for Blondie’s cheek again but Jace moved back, frowning as he spoke, “No! You didn’t, your father asked me to protect you. You didn’t even know I was trying to protect you, and what an awesome job I did of that!” 

“But I did know someone was after me, I’m sorry I didn’t pay heed to my father’s warning!” Magnus explained. 

“But- but- I put trackers on you! Without telling you! That's breaking your trust! I’m sorry!” 

“I’m sorry I put you in the spot where you had to covertly try to protect me!” Magnus noted that they were getting more emphatic with each response but he couldn’t help. 

“Magnus! No! You did not! I- I could have talked to you about it! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I felt we were being watched each time I was out with you!” 

“You did too? I thought I was being paranoid after my father told me about the threat! But none of this is your fault Blondie!” 

“I protect thugs and rich assholes for a living, Pretty! I do a better job of protecting them than I did for you! I- I feel like I messed up somewhere, maybe I should have got the agency involved-” 

“I was against having protection details, Blondie, if anyone then it’s on me for underestimating the threat or overestimating my own capacity!” 

“Hey! You can’t say that they drugged us! You couldn't have done anything about it!” 

“Well, neither could you, Blondie, because like you said, _they drugged us!”_

“Wow," the calm but stern voice of his father cut through the haze in his head, "that was fascinating,”.

He realized he was leaning off the bed towards Blondie. Though Blondie's body was tilted away from Magnus, his head was canted towards him. He and Blondie stared at each other, before turning to look at his father standing at the door, with his arms folded on his chest. Alexander was standing there too, a deep frown set on his thick dark brows.

"Should I arrange for a wrestling ring for you boys inside this hospital to get things sorted?"

Scolded first thing in the morning, at least some things were returning to normal.

"I didn't- we didn't see you there Mr. Bane," Blondie started, "Good morning. Hey, Alec."

"Of course you didn't notice, your screaming match was audible all the way down the corridor."

"I'm-" Magnus swatted his hand at Blondie, who corrected himself, "we. We are sorry, Mr. Bane."

"Do you hear that, Alexnder? They're sorry," his father scoffed.

Alec's frown deepened, "I'm sorry I didn't get you, Mr. Bane."

"Oh, no, Alexander, I'm sorry, I should have said it louder," his father apologized with sincerity.

"Oh, no, no, Mr. Bane, it was definitely the fault of my ears, it's me who should be sorry," Alexander replied matching the sincerity in his father's tone.

"Alexander, it was definitely my fault, I am sorry."

He glared at the two men standing at the door. He looked over at Blondie, who turned to look at him, their glares grew in intensity, feeding off each other, and they turned back to glare daggers, _nope swords_ , at the two men mocking them.

"Ha ha! You two are hilarious, when is the stand-up special coming out?" Magnus snarked.

"I don't know, when are you two getting your sitcom?" Alec teased.

_His boyfriend was on thin ice!_

"I would watch that," his father laughed.

"Ditch him," Blondie said, dryly.

The pleased smirk on Alec's face dropped instantly, "Hey!"

"No need for drastic measures," his father said with a smile and came to stand on the other side of Magnus' bed.

He noticed as Alec came to stand next to his brother, smacking Blondie's head, _oh, his poor friend is defenseless._

He was watching the two brothers engaged in a death glare match when he felt a hand run through his hair. He looked up to see the fond gaze on his father's face, "How are you feeling, my dear boy?"

"I feel fine," Magnus grumbled. His glare reduced to a petulant pout.

"And how are you, Jace?"

Blondie, of course, personified a tomato, "I'm fine, papa. How are you?"

Magnus and Alec's head snapped to look at Blondie, who turned redder, not that he imagined such a thing was possible.

"I am not stuck in a hospital, my dear. I'm as well as one can be."

Blondie smiled, and Magnus and Alec frowned.

"How would you boys like to go home today?"

Magnus' head snapped again, this time to look at his father, boy he hates being the only one lying down. _They all look so tall from down here!_

"We would love that," Magnus and Blondie echoed, making his father and Alec chuckle.

"Well, I talked to them and Raphael is downstairs finalizing the process of your discharge," his father informed them.

"Raphi, my angel," Magnus sighed.

"Isabelle though is searching for your dumbass down in the canteen," Alexander scowled at Jace, who looked mildly abashed.

"Well tell her I'm here," Blondie replied.

"Already did, she went to help Raphael," Alec said. He looked up from glaring at Jace and met Magnus' gaze, his frown easing as the glare vanished. "Hi," Alec greeted softly.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus beamed up at his boyfriend. _They are boyfriends,_ _right?_

"Ugh," Blondie's groaned loudly, snapping them out of their trance, "don't tell me I helped start this cheese-fest!"

Magnus and Alec, simultaneously, pulled Blondie's ear and smacked his head, respectively.

"Ow!" Jace howled as Asmodeus laughed at their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my dears, life has been a fuck ton of shit recently. But I'm better now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took waaaaaaayy longer than originally planned. Life's been a little bit of a rollercoaster.....much like the state of Florida 🤣 (yes, that was a US presidential election pun)   
> I hope y'all like this offering!  
> Sends hugs and kisses!

“Come on, Magnus, wake up!”

Magnus groaned and cuddled into the chest of his alarm monster, who pulled him off the bed.

“I am not your alarm monster!”  _ Something only an alarm monster would say.  _

Magnus felt a kiss pressed to his forehead as he was carefully deposited on the couch. He tried to open his eyes while pawing around at the couch looking for-  _ There he is! _

Magnus curled up against Blondie, who was always dragged to the couch before him.

“Jace! Don’t move your arms! They’ll hurt later!”

“Magnus! No! Get off his shoulder!”

Magnus whined when felt someone trying to disentangle him from Blondie.

“Jace! Leave him! Come on, you two! I can’t do this every morning!”

“Magnus! Stop mewling! Oh, God!”

The moment he was let go, Magnus hugged Blondie tightly and dozed off. The next thing he knew, he was being water-sprayed in the face.

“ _ WHO THE FU- _ ,” Magnus stopped when his eyes focused on the person standing in front of him, holding the spray bottle he keeps for the plants in his balcony, “Oh, Alexander?”

“What the fuck, Alec!” Blondie shouted.

“Now that you guys are awake,” Alec put down the spray bottle. He looked very much like a villain out of an animated movie standing tall, dressed in all black, and petting a purring Chairman in his arms. “Finish your breakfast and take your morning meds, so I can leave.” Blondie started to protest but Alexander shut him off without fanfare, “Right now!”

_ HOT! _

Magnus picked up the glasses in front of him and handed one to Blondie, all while staring at his boyfriend in awe! All he can think about is climbing Alexander and kissing the heck-  _ Damn! _ Magnus swiftly placed a cushion on his lap before either of the boys could notice, and diverted all his attention to the food in front of him.

“Jace! NO! Don’t stuff your face in one bite!”

Magnus was appalled when he saw Blondie wolfing down his breakfast and using the juice to wash it down. Alexander dropped Chairman and came over to help Blondie with the remaining piece of his French toast. He turned to his plate the whipped cream and fruits did look appetizing but he had just woken up and-

“Magnus! Quit playing with the strawberry and eat!”

_ Don’t have to tell me twice! _

Magnus took his medicines, while Alec helped Blondie put on his slings. Alec then set a movie he thought they would be interested in, but neither he nor Blondie corrected Alec because his choices usually helped them get back to sleep. He felt a foot nudge his thigh, he was familiar with this cue by now and shifted back lifting his legs to make room for Blondie’s.

“Alright, you two, rest up,” Magnus stared up at Alec, who was fixing his shirt as he spoke, “Raphael will be over for lunch. And please, for my sake, do not get too excited over anything.”

It’s too early for him to recall why Alexander might be pleading as such, it’s not like he or Blondie could cause much trouble, with a total of one hand and three legs between them.

Alec ruffled Blondie’s hair and kissed Magnus’ cheek before walking over to Chairman, he pet the cat before picking up his jacket, shuffling it on as he waved them goodbye.

Magnus stared after his boyfriend for a minute before he yawned and turned towards the movie. Less than a quarter of an hour passed before he was sleeping on the couch with his head on Blondie’s shoulder.

* * *

"One of these days I'm afraid I'll find you two naked on this damn couch!"

Magnus and Blondie were startled away from the TV screen, where they were on the tenth climate crisis documentary of the week.

" _ Dios mio! _ You're both going to turn into zombies by the end of this month." Raphael shook his head as he came into the room.

"Hey!" Blondie and Magnus protested in unison as Raphael switched off the TV.

"C'mon, up! Both of you," Raphi said and then manhandled Magnus into a sitting position from where he had been lying comfortably, half atop Blondie. "Stop letting him use you as a pillow," Raphi grumbled as he helped Blondie up.

"You try telling him no," Blondie replied.

"You're worse than Papa! And he at least has the excuse of being this idiot's dad."

"You're no better!"

"At least I don't let him rest his head on my already hurting shoulder."

Magnus was staring at them slack-jawed. "I'm right here," he reminded them.

"It's not that bad," Blondie replied, as they carried on ignoring him.

"Yeah, you keep saying that and you'll be stuck in those slings for longer than a month."

"Don't jinx me!"

"You don't need to be jinxed, just keep being his pillow."

"Hey! Right here!" Magnus shouted.

"You don't have to scream, dude," Blondie said, leaning away from him.

"Dios mio! How dare we forget?" Raphael snarked, simultaneously.

Magnus huffed at their antics, "Weren't we supposed to get lunch now?"

"You order me again and you can go get it yourself," Raphael said.

"I'm hungry," Magnus tried his luck, he deflated and added, "please, Raphi."

"Sure, amigo," Raphael smirked and went in the direction of the kitchen.

Today, Raphael joined them on the couch with his own plate of tacos. He asked between bites, "you guys watch this stuff every day?"

"Sometimes twice a day," Blondie replied, but it came out muffled as his mouth was full.

Magnus took a sip of his Armando Palmero. "What do you suggest we watch?"

"Something that's not gonna induce existential crisis in you dummies! You both are hard enough to deal with as it is!"

"You love us!" Blondie again answered with his mouth stuffed, making them pause and state at him. "What?"

"He's bearable." Raphael pointed at Magnus, who smacked him in the chest. "The jury's still out on you."

"You don't fool me," Blondie swallowed before continuing, "you wouldn't choose to sit between me and Pretty and eat, if the jury was still out on me." Blondie finished with an eye-roll in league with Alexander's.

Magnus grinned, "he got you there, Raphi."

"Shut up." Raphael changed their current documentary to an action flick. "Enough climate saving by watching the world's most awfully narrated documentary."

Magnus looked across at Blondie who was grinning back at him. They winked at each other, their altered version of a high five.

* * *

In retrospect, Magnus would blame Raphael for this.

Who lets two people, who are trained in combat, who are bored out of their minds, and who are basically bedridden watch an action flick and not expect them to end up doing something crazy? Apparently, Raphael.

Once Raphael left, Magnus and Blondie had decided to re-watch The Dark Knight. 

This really shouldn't have happened. They were drowsy with their full bellies and Blondie had even had a pain medicine. Halfway through the movie, they were almost in their previous position with Magnus' head on Blondie's shoulder.

But then Batman was fighting against the joker to save people on the boats and they'd gotten excited. Magnus guiltily remembers Alec asking them to not do anything that was too exciting. Well,  _ Batman is exciting to their bi and queer asses. _

Somehow, and Magnus has no idea how, they had ended up challenging each other to kick the other in their face and whoever manages to do it gets to pick what they watch for the next two days.

Magnus got a little too spirited.

That's how they ended up here. Blondie is lying on the floor, unconscious, while Magnus is groaning in pain. He pulled on his leg wound.

Magnus, somehow, grabbed his phone from the coffee table, after five minutes of crying in pain, and called his father.

* * *

“Did you hear, the boss’s son has a new boyfriend?”

Alec looked up from his screen and was greeted by a grinning Lydia, who was leaning against the glass wall of his cabin, the door thrown wide open.

“Really? Office gossip?” he asked his best friend-cum-colleague, who kicked the door closed-  _ Alec has no idea how Lydia and Izzy, or anyone, manages it in their 5-inch heels _ -as she came into his cabin.

“It’s what I’ve been reduced to, Alec,” she sounded aghast, though her smirk claimed otherwise. “There was a time when a boy would smile at Alec Lightwood and I would know, now he’s out getting boyfriends and I don’t even get a text update!”

Alec quirked an eyebrow as he stared down at his friend, who grinned undeterred.

"So, go on, tell me about this new guy? Is he hot?"

" _ Lydia! _ " Alec gasped. She dropped her smile and glared at him, so he quickly added, "yes, very!"

Lydia smiled again. "C'mon Alec, details!" She smacked the arm of the chair, thrice, to indicate her impatience.

"Alright," Alec groaned, closing his file. He wasn't getting any work done now. "He is cute and very hot and uh…," he paused, taking a deep inhale before finishing in a rush, " _ the most fucking gorgeous face I've ever fucking laid eyes on _ ." 

"Now we're talking." Lydia cooed at him, so he threw a pencil at her, that she effortlessly dodged. "Tell me more! How did you two meet him?"

"Um...I met him 'cause of Jace, they're neighbors...and friends, and well, I went over to see Jace in his new place and ended up knocking at Magnus' door... you might have heard of him, I mean who hasn't, Magnus Bane." Alec is a little concerned about himself, given that just uttering his boyfriend's name has his face heating up.

"Magnus, Magnus Bane?" Lydia asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. Alec nodded. "Isn't he Jace's boyfriend though?"

Alec groaned, slamming his head on his desk, gently. "No he's not, very much my boyfriend," he looked up to glare at her, "only mine!"

Lydia was still frowning, though he saw her trying to hold back a smile. "Okay! Although…"

"What?"

"Jace totally had me believing Magnus was his boyfriend given how much he gushes about how cute 'Pretty' is on his Instagram."

"He does...what now?"

"Instagram." Lydia rolled her eyes at him. Alec knows everyone thinks he had the best eye roll game, but according to him, it's Lydia.

"You know I don't use that, I only have an account because you and Izzy thought it would get me dates," Alec pointed an accusing finger at her, "which it did not! Only had me block a bunch of weirdos!"

Lydia chuckled as if he'd told some joke, which alright, it probably was to her. Alec, though, shuddered at the memory.

"Here," Lydia said, handing him her phone, "take a look."

Okay, Alec can see what she meant.

Jace's latest post was from just a few hours ago.  _ No, it does not make Alec feel jealous at all. _ It was two photos, one was of the TV at Magnus' showing a desert scene, and the other...the other one had them lying on the couch, much like he'd left them in the morning, with Magnus' head on Jace's shoulder. Jace had his mouth open, Alec knew from experience that his brother had to be snoring. 

The text under the pictures had him a little confused. "What's 'repost'?"

"Oh, Alec," Lydia sighed, exasperatedly. 

"Tell me," he urged, handing the phone back to her.

"Okay, so, Magnus originally posted them with the text 'Bored with Blondie!', and then Jace posted that post with the text 'I thought we were having fun, Pretty!'," she said, making air quotes. Lydia put her phone down, and relaxed back in her chair, resting her folded hands on her stomach. "I'm guessing they have nicknames for each other."

Alec smiled, shaking his head at how ridiculous these two were, though he does admit, it's cute.

"Explain," Lydia said, gesturing for him to elaborate.

"There's not much to explain, Lyds. They are close friends who have stupid nicknames for each other, who do a lot of stuff together, including getting kidnapped and tortured." Alec chuckled, but his smile soon dropped when he noticed his friend fuming.

" _ Alec Lightwood _ !" Alec frowned, taken aback when Lydia suddenly stood up, towering over him from across the table. "It's one thing to not tell me you got a boyfriend but to not tell me Jace..your fucking  **_brother_ ** got kidnapped!"

"Woah," Alec uttered in shock.

He stayed glued to his seat as Lydia left his cabin muttering something about their friendship being over, which he chose to believe was just a heat of the moment thing, and how he was a selfish ungrateful b-  _ Okay, mean _ .

Alec sighed, resting his head on the table for a moment before he looked at the time.

_ Two more hours, Alec, and then you get to go home to see your brother and boyfriend. _

* * *

Alec put a hand on the back of his neck, supporting it as he rolled his neck in a vain effort to release some of the tension of the day. He had picked up their dinner on his way back and all he wanted to do was to take a hot shower and relax. 

The elevator dinged open and he sighed as he got out.  _ Tired _ .

Taking care of Jace and Magnus meant sleeping at Jace's place, just to be close to them. There was no way he was sharing a bed with a snoring Jace, and well, he doesn't know if his relationship with Magnus was at a stage where they could share a bed. After spending a couple of days on the couch, he had done himself a favor and taken up sleeping in Jace's bed instead. He was close enough to rush over in a minute and comfortably spread out in a bed, at the same time. The fact that the two usually slept through the night comforted his brain's obsessive urge to be there. 

There had been that awkward moment a couple of days ago. As Alec was leaving after tucking Magnus in, the guy had called his name and for a couple of minutes he had this constipated look on his face, but then he chose to just thank Alec before pulling the covers over his head. Alec had spent an hour tossing and turning on the bed overthinking what Magnus could have possibly wanted to tell him before he eventually fell asleep.

He gently closed the door of Magnus' apartment behind him. The layout of Magnus' apartment was such that he could see into the living room from the door. He smiled when he spotted his mother and Asmodeus. Though, a couple of steps into the apartment, he frowned when he realized it wasn't Friday, which was usually the day they showed up. His frown deepened when he sensed the cold atmosphere as he entered the room.

"Hi, guys. Hey mom," he greeted setting the food down on the table.

"Alexander," Asmodeus said instead of a greeting, while his mother just nodded.

Magnus and Jace were sitting, well more slumped than sitting, on the couch. Meanwhile, Maryse was sitting on the coffee table in front of the boys, with her legs crossed, and Asmodeus was standing, on the opposite side of the table as Alec, with his hands folded on his chest.

"Um… What happened here?" He asked, taking in the somber expression on everyone's faces. Alec felt something nudge his shin and looked down to find Chairman, "Hey, you," he softly greeted the cat before picking him up.

"Do you want to tell him?" His mom pointed the question at Jace who shook his head slightly.

"Mama?" he asked again, using a softer voice.

His mother sighed, but it was Asmodeus who answered, "Magnus knocked Jace out with a kick to the face and tore open his wound in the process. The doctor just left half-hour ago." Given how calm the man's voice was, you'd think he was discussing the weather.

" _ MAGNUS WHAT NOW?" _ Chairman jumped off his arms.  _ Poor cat. _

"It was an accident," Magnus pleaded.

At the same time as Jace spoke up in his defense, "He didn't do it intentionally, we got carried away."

"Carried away, Jace?" Alec growled at his brother, "You guys call this getting  _ carried away _ !"

"They're okay, Alec," Maryse finally got up, and came over to Alec and laid a soothing hand on his arm, which did little to evaporate his already boiling anger.

"I told you, Magnus," Alec did notice the guilty look that came over his boyfriend's face, "I told you both, not to do anything that's too exciting! What alternate dimensions are you two living in where kicking another person is a relaxing activity?" Alec heard Asmodeus chuckle, but he was too focused glaring at the two idiots in front of him to glance at the man.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Alexander." Alec was sure as hell that Asmodeus wouldn't be smiling right now, given how small Magnus sounded, "I really did not want to hurt Jace." And now his brother was glaring at him.

Alec sighed, "I'm not blaming you, Magnus." Magnus looked up, Alec was taken aback by how close to tearing up he looked. Now, that face evaporated Alec's anger by a wide margin. "I'm sure Jace had a lot to do with how you both got to that point-"

"I did," his brother piped up.

"Really! Jace?" Alec glared daggers at his brother, "Did I ask for confirmation?" His brother quickly looked down. "If you guys are going to act like children, then we're going to have to treat you as such too! Now, do you both want to go back to the hospital so you can have 24-hour supervision? We can do that." He got two slightly shaking heads in response. "And if you guys are going to be irresponsible around each other, then you have a perfectly good apartment just next door, Jace, do you want to be recovering there alone?" His brother looked up with pleading eyes, shaking his head firmly. "Tell me, Magnus," the guy in question looked up- damn those eyes! -and Alec almost choked on his own words, "do you want me to take your Blondie away?"

Magnus shook his head and whispered his dissent.

"Alec, it's okay," his mother said calmly, "they're okay. And they realize their mistake," she looked pointedly at them and they both chimed  _ 'we do' _ , "it's okay, honey, breathe."

Alec did as he was told, just now realizing his own shallow breathing.

"Why don't you go freshen up, and we'll set up dinner, hmm?" His mother offered, but he knew an order when he got one.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Alec closed the door behind him again, this time after seeing off his mother and his boyfriend's father. He is not willing to think too much about the suspicious amount of time those two are spending together. No, sir.

They had had a quiet dinner. After which they had spent some time talking business and work, meanwhile, Magnus and Jace had sat quietly on the opposite ends of the couch. Alec, maybe, felt a little bad as those two had remained unusually silent the remaining night. Asmodeus and his mom had put Magnus and Jace to bed, which was usually Alec's job. He could have left and been in bed already, he knows, but he had stayed back out of habit. The habit which brought him to check on his brother even when he is supposed to be mad at the said brother.

Alec was standing at the threshold of Jace's room, which was technically Magnus' guest bedroom, staring at his brother. Jace was reclining on the bed with his phone in his hands, surrounded by too many pillows, that he guessed was his mother's doing.

"Have you taken your medicine?" Alec asked. He knew he sounded more pissed off than he felt at the moment, but his brother deserves it.

Jace gave a dismissive hum. Alec frowned.  _ 'Where's the apology, idiot? _ ' He wanted to ask. "Do you need anything before I leave?" He ended up asking, instead.

Jace let the phone drop on his chest before he replied, "I need you to drop the act."

"Act?" Alec snarled, now feeling exactly as pissed off as he sounded.

"Okay," Jace replied, rolling his eyes, "then stop being angry."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Lydia just called, apparently you're a shit friend."

Alec frowned, in confusion this time, "what has that got to do with anything?"

"Trade-off."

Alec stared at his brother for a minute, eyebrows raising higher the longer Jace took to continue, realizing his brother thought those two words explained it all, he asked, "And that's supposed to mean?" 

"I can talk to Lydia and tell her what an amazing brother you've been and tell her all about Magnus, something  _ you've _ failed to do so far." Alec can see how that would be useful. "But in return, you don't stay mad at me."

The two brothers were engaged in an intense stare-off. Alec clenched his teeth as he considered the offer. He remembered how Lydia had instructed her assistant to not let him enter. Jace, on the other hand, wondered if this would work. 

In the end, Alec's shoulders drooped. Giving in, he sighed, "Alright fine."

"Awesome!" Jace grinned.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot, you know that?" Jace nodded, grin in place. "But really, Jace, we all worry about you guys. You can't be here beating each other up while Raphael and I, and everyone else, are running circles so that you guys can be comfortable."

Jace had an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry, Alec, but honestly, it was an accident, I was supposed to dodge but I was too fucking slow."

"No!" Alec snapped, "do not even think about training right now, not for three more weeks! Or I swear I'll chain you to the bed!"

"Geez, Alec, go be kinky with the guy in the other room," Jace said feigning disgust.

"Shut up!" Alec could feel his face heating, a second time that day, at just the mention of his boyfriend.

"Go apologize to him," that trapped Alec's attention, "he's probably blaming himself and you weren't kind about it at all."

_ Shit! _

"Yep," Jace replied as if he heard Alec's inner cussing, which seeing as how close they were, Jace probably saw it written on his face.

But Alec wasn't willing to admit Jace was right, not today, "just...go to sleep, good night!"

Alec could still hear Jace's giggles from where he stood outside Magnus' room, away from the door, gathering the courage to actually go inside and see the man.

He took a deep breath before stepping into the doorway. He knocked softly, making his presence known. Magnus looked up from the book he had been reading. "Alexander?"

"Hi," Alec managed to get out, after way too much effort.

Magnus looked so soft in the warm light of the lamp. The guy had given up on t-shirts or shirts and his robe, which he usually wore, was already folded on the chair near the balcony. So, yeah, his shoulders, arms, and collar-bone were on full display for Alec to admire. It's not a unique sight for Alec, but usually, when he comes over in the morning, he is in a rush which doesn't leave much time for just looking at how beautiful the man in front of him really is. He vows, if he's allowed, he would appreciate the sight in the morning a little more... _ a lot _ more.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me tonight," Magnus admitted, fiddling with the cover of the book.

"Um...sorry about that," Alec apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a couple of steps into the room.

"No, it's...I'm sorry, Alexander, I didn't mean to hurt Jace," Magnus glanced at him for a second before looking down at the book again. "You were right, we should have been more careful-"

"Magnus, please stop," Alec interrupted the guy, quickly walking up to the bed, he sat down, with one of his legs folded under him. "I know you didn't want to hurt Jace, I know it was an accident, I don't blame you." The crushed look in Magnus' eyes made his heart clench. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was blaming you for Jace getting hurt, he can manage it on his own even on a normal day," that made Magnus giggle, "I just...I was worried about you guys."

He took Magnus's hand in his own when the guy reached out. "I'm still sorry, Alexander." Magnus shook his head when Alec made to interrupt. "I'm sorry that we made you feel like we took what you guys do for us for granted. We can't wait to be well, so we can return the favor."

Alec blushed, averting Magnus' gaze, he said, "You don't have to, I don't expect anything in return. I just….I care...for you guys...both of you."

Magnus was grinning when Alec looked at him again. He gently squeezed Alec's hand, "I know," he said with a smug air, "kinda what makes you so special, Alexander."

"I... I'm not-"

"You're not what? Special?" Magnus quirked an eyebrow and Alec shook his head in response. "You're very special, Alexander," he paused, "to us... _ both _ of us."

Alec chuckled, "you're both terrible."

Magnus laughed, and Alec treasured the sight. The laugh turned into a yawn. "I should really leave you to rest." 

Alec moved to get up but paused when Magnus tugged at his hand. "No, stay!" Magnus cried.

"Magnus, you need to sleep," he said, as he slowly got up still leaning over Magnus. He moved their joined hands to Magnus' chest, hoping to gently remove his hand but his boyfriend held on.

"Stay with me?" Magnus almost whispered the question. 

The air between them suddenly felt electric.

"Magnus…," Alec gulped, thinking of how best to put it, "I don't…we shouldn't...I mean we haven't even had our first date yet."

Magnus' eyes widened, "No, no, no, no!"

Alec leaned away, "Uh...ok-"

Magnus tugged Alec harder this time, forcing him to sit on the bed again, closer. "Alexander, I'm not saying no to our first date. Definitely want that. But I was asking you to just sleep with me. Not 'sleep' sleep. I meant cuddling. You know I'm a sucker for cuddling, I mean all Blondie and I do all day is snuggling on the couch-"

"When you're not fighting," he interrupted.

"When we're not fighting," Magnus gave a light-hearted glare. 

Alec grinned at his boyfriend, who grinned back. He brought his hand up to cup Magnus' neck. He caressed his cheek before leaning in kissing his boyfriend's soft lips. There was nothing passionate about the kiss, just a simple press of his lips against Magnus, but it felt like coming home. Though it ended a little too soon for Alec, they stayed close, foreheads leaning together.

"So…," Magnus trailed off, shifting away slightly to look into Alec's eyes. 

He nodded, not needing his boyfriend to repeat the question. 

Alec started to get into bed, but Magnus stopped him, "No."

Alec gave him a questioning glance, standing half off the bed with one hand on Magnus' arm while the other was halted mid-air holding one corner of the covers.

"I meant to get in through this side," Magnus said gesturing towards his left, "I can't sleep on this side, and I want," he paused, continuing softly, "I want you to hold me."

Alec couldn't stop the pure glee that spread on his face when his brain finally processed his boyfriend's words. Grinning from ear to ear, he quickly moved around the bed, picking up the covers on Magnus' left, he got into the bed, shifting closer to his boyfriend.

There was a nervous tension between them, as this was uncharted territory for them. It shouldn't be so, because cuddling was a commonplace thing between Magnus and Jace, but to Alec, it felt like a huge step in their relationship.

Magnus turned away from him, he grabbed Alec's and slowly- not because of apprehension but as it was his injured hand -moved it across his middle. Alec shifted close, spooning him from behind, he tentatively placed his hand on Magnus' bare stomach. Magnus closed the lamp on the bedside table and placed his hand over Alec's.

"Alexander," Magnus said a couple of minutes later. He hummed. "You left the lights on in the living room." Alec groaned and pressed closer into his warm giggling boyfriend. "C'mon now," Magnus insisted.

"Shhhhh," Alec shushed his boyfriend, clenching his eyes shut, not willing to leave.

"You know you won't be able to sleep if you don't." 

Alec groaned louder, he moved away from his boyfriend-  _ 'cause fuck if Magnus wasn't right and the voice at the back of his head was already starting up _ -shoving the covers back he jumped out of the bed. 

It took Alec less than a minute to run around the apartment and complete his nightly checklist. With no hesitation this time around, he put his arm around Magnus and pulled him close, pressing his forehead to the back of his boyfriend's neck. He breathed in the comforting scent of his boyfriend. What exactly is this smell? It's on the tip of his tongue yet he can't recall!

The soft caress of Magnus' fingers drawing patterns on the back of his hand comforted his usually agitated brain and he was drowsy before he could work himself into a frenzy. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder as he was pulled under.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm once again asking you to appreciate [ @nightwing-batboi ](https://nightwing-batboi.tumblr.com/) for being super supportive and letting me outsource random decisions.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very welcome and much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr, [ @igonecrazy ](https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
